The Great One
by Sidstriker2000
Summary: Joseph is being chased through a forest by mobs. Suddenly he runs into an all powerful warrior. After saving Joseph with his massive power, the warrior disappears. Joseph then decides to hunt him down.
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the forest, wooden sword in hand. I came to a mountain, and climbed to the top. There stood a zombie, and I was able to kill it and look back while I ate some steak.

The forest was swarming with monsters. Zombies, skeletons, spiders, even Endermen. I ran down the hill in terror.

When I reached the bottom, I saw a spider. It jumped forward before I could strike. I fell to the ground, and the spider reared back it's head to bite through my armor. Suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere and hit the spider in the side. It hit a tree and burst into flames.

I looked to see who shot the arrow, and saw a player standing there. He held an enchanted bow. His voice was deep when he spoke "Are you alright?" I shakily answered "Yeah, but an entire army of mobs is after me!" He grinned. "Fun."

He looked up at the mountain and saw the mobs climbing at the top. He pulled out an enchanted diamond shovel and hit the mountain once. All the dirt on the entire mountain was blown away. The mobs fell, and a few died, but the majority survived. Then, he pulled out a pickaxe, hit the ground, and a massive chunk of the stone was blown away. The mobs kept coming. While they ran along the bottom of the crater, the player shot arrows down at them. Every time an arrow struck, a blast shook the air, killing dozens of mobs.

By the time the swarm climbed up the crater, there were only about 30 left. I hastily pulled out my sword, but I knew I couldn't fight them the player chuckled. I looked back, and saw him in full enchanted diamond armor.

The mobs swarmed over him, but not one could harm him. I gape at him, and suddenly a zombie hits me. I stumble back, But recover fast and slash down his chest, killing him.

I look over at the player, and see him raise his sword, and slash forward. ll the mobs fly back and die in midair. A skeleton manages to hit me, but my armor blocks it. I am knocked onto my back though.

The player walks over, and extends a hand out to help me. He says "My name is Jason. I'll stick by you to hel-" his words are cut off as an arrow pierces through his back.

He falls slowly as my mind tries to comprehend what just happened. With all that armor, how was he hit. His limp form hits the ground and explodes into golden light. I look over to see who shot the arrow, but all I see is dark twinkling things, like when Endermen teleport, except black.

I look to see where his body landed, and see nothing. I'm wondering why he didn't drop his stuff, when I remember the light. No player dies like that. Therefore he must be alive. Guess I'm gonna have to find him then.


	2. Chapter 2

My Inventory: Stone sword and pickaxe, wooden shovel and axe, 15 dirt, 12 wooden planks, 5 sticks, 4 porkchops, a crafting table and a furnace.

I walked forward with my newly crafted stone sword. Suddenly, I realized it was getting dark. I panicked and started to climb up a tree. When I reached the top, I looked over and saw an enderman. I screamed and jumped off the tree. Now I am running away from the enderman cursing my idiocy as my leg smarts. Suddenly I hear the enderman shout "STEVE!" I turn around in shock, I had never heard a talking mob before. He spoke again "STEVE!WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?" I say back "A, I'm not Steve, I'm Joseph, and B, I'm running because you're going to kill me!" He stopped, looking confused. "WHY WOULD I KILL YOU?" I stop as well and say "Because you're an enderman!" He looks at me and responds "BUT I'M FRIENDERMAN, REMEMBER?" I look at him and say "You've got the wrong guy." Suddenly, another player bursts through the trees. He says"Frienderman! I've been looking allover for you! Come with me!" Then he turns to me and says "Do you want to stay the night with me?" I answer " I think I'm in the wrong fanfic, but okay." We go back to a stone house and go inside, where Steve crafts me a bed. Then we both sleep untill the morning.

I wake up to the sun shining through the windows. Frienderman and Steve are standing there. Steve speaks up "Do you need some iron? Or some armor?" I respond "Yes on both accounts." He gives me 6 iron and a leather helm and chestplate. I ask him "Don't you need armor?" He answers "Frienderman is all I need." while later I leave Frienderman and Steve, feeling I had just made new friends.


End file.
